


Десятый случай

by Vodolej



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, M/M, Military Background, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: — Я бы хотел взглянуть на тебя в шёлковом платье.— Да ну?— Чтобы сорвать его с тебя.— Порвёшь моё милое шёлковое платье — получишь в глаз. (с)Так и живут.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ... ибо сказано - ежели ушибло тебя 8 сезоном, так приложи к душе няшный кофешоп, будет тебе счастье и благость, иссохнут слезы твои и, возможно, вернутся оргазмусы.  
> Такие дела.

_**Я устал драться. Это все, что я делал с тех пор, как покинул свой дом (с)** _

_**Одни двери навсегда закрываются, а другие открываются в самых неожиданных местах (с)** _

Вороненок появлялся в сквере Брандона Строителя по вторникам и четвергам, не то чтобы Тормунд специально отмечал, просто во вторник завозили пионы, а в четверг – голубые розы. Тормунд таскал из грузовичка заколоченные ящики с влажным мхом, а Вороненок проходил мимо, всегда сосредоточенный и молчаливый, с неизменной черной гулькой на затылке, и с сумкой, из которой торчал ноутбук. И со своей собачкой, конечно, белоснежным красноглазым волкособом.

Вороненок никогда не здоровался, - он вообще ни с кем из местных не здоровался, Тормунд поспрашивал, - устраивался на лавочке, из сумки возникал ноутбук и супер-пупер экологичный бамбуковый стакан с чаем или водой. Вороненок водружал на нос очки и два часа работал, время от времени рассеянно подкармливая свою собачку вкусняшками из той же сумки. Песик дремал у него в ногах, иногда садился и душераздирающе зевал алой пастью, иногда наблюдал за птицами и белками, но никогда не лаял и не срывался. Воспитанный.

Тормунд не следил, конечно, нахуй надо. У него своих дел было по горло – собрать очередной букет, подрезать розам увядшие листья, общипать подсохшие веточки можжевельника, подготовить свежий раствор, подмести пол от лепестков, в конце концов… пожрать некогда!  
И все-таки, каждый раз, когда он вдыхал сладковато-морковный запах голубых роз, он почему-то думал о Вороненке, о его черных глазах без зрачков и черных волосах, безжалостно стянутых в пучок. Интересно, если распустить, эти волосы закудрявятся?

Тормунд ведь однажды подошел. Вышел покурить во время очередного никотинового срыва, - три месяца завязки в пизду! - набрался смелости и подошел. Вороненок молча вскинул на него взгляд, холодный и непроницаемый - Тормунда мурашками обсыпало от этих бездонных глаз, - и как-то глухо, невыразительно сказал:  
\- Призрак, сидеть.  
И только тогда Тормунд осознал, что белый волкособ не просто неведомым образом бесшумно очутился перед ним, а вполне себе тянет зубастую морду, паршивец блохастый, к яйцам. Тормунд попятился - по спине ручейком потек пот, футболка прилипла к хребту. Волкособ, услышав команду, моментально успокоился и так же бесшумно вернулся на свое место у ног хозяина. И впрямь - призрак.

\- Вы что-то хотели? – тихо спросил Вороненок.  
Тормунд вдруг понял, что ему знаком этот взгляд. У Манса был такой, у старого Мормонта был такой же, у Дондарриона, гиганта Клигана, у всех было что-то такое во взгляде… горечь жизненных потерь, разочарование и усталость от всего. Тормунд, просыпаясь в ночи, в холодном поту от кошмаров и воспоминаний, ни разу не додумался взглянуть в зеркало... а может быть просто боялся.  
Но Вороненок выглядел лет на двадцать! У него даже щечки не потеряли некой юношеской припухлости, несмотря на густую черную бородку.

Тормунд стоял и пялился, как дурак, на длиннющие черные ресницы, и пухлые, как у девки, губы, и ни единой вменяемой мысли не мог отыскать в голове, словно в ступор какой-то впал. Вороненок растерянно заморгал, потом поморщился, захлопнул ноутбук и сунул в сумку, кажется, Тормунд его спугнул, и он собирался сбежать.

\- Я тут… в цветочном, - зачем-то сказал Тормунд, тыча пальцем в булочную Пирожка, украшенную огромной золотистой баранкой. – Где букеты.  
Вороненок снова моргнул, порылся в карманах и протянул Тормунду пригоршню мелочи. Тормунд сообразил, что Вороненок принял его за попрошайку… можно подумать, Вороненок два раза в неделю не прогуливался мимо цветочной лавки, можно подумать, он Тормунда не запомнил…

Вороненок вежливо улыбнулся одними губами, высыпал мелочь на деревянный стол, повернулся и торопливо ушел, волкособ потрусил за ним, издавая чихающие звуки, словно бы смеялся. Тормунд наконец-то отмер и выругался, сообразив, каким непроходимым идиотом себя выставил. Он покосился в сторону «Сапфирного Тарта» и, конечно же, Бриенна стояла на пороге и наблюдала за ним, сложив руки на груди, и выражение лица у нее было самое скептическое.

\- С каких-то пор ты цепляешься к малолеткам? – спросила она, когда он неохотно вернулся, машинально щелкая зажигалкой, чтобы успокоиться.  
\- С тех пор, как твое сердце не отвечает на мои призывы! – ответил Тормунд, моментально запрыгнув на любимого конька.  
Бриенна закатила глаза и ухмыльнулась.

Тормунд любил ее улыбку – широкую и некрасивую, щербатую от сколотых зубов, но светлую и согревающую весь мир. После того, как капитан Ланнистер… в общем, после него Бриенна так редко улыбалась, Тормунд из шкуры лез, чтобы вызвать у нее улыбку. Только конкретно сейчас он не порадовался, Бриенна посматривала на него ехидно, Тормунд копчиком предчувствовал грубовато-безобидные шуточки.

Вороненок не появлялся почти две недели, Тормунд расстроился. Ему даже приснился сон, после которого пришлось подрываться посреди ночи и застирывать плед. Тормунд был уверен, что староват для подобной хуйни, - мокрые сны для малолеток! – но лучше уж манящие бездонные глаза и приоткрытый, искривленный от удовольствия пухлый рот, чем кровь и крики, взрывы, огонь и смерть, которые обычно приходили в кошмарах.

Тормунд застирывал плед в ледяной воде, приплясывая босиком на кафельном полу, глаза слипались, но ему было смешно – сорок лет дядьке, в волосах потихоньку пробивается седина, а мерещится пацаненок, у которого молоко на губах не обсохло, хипстер ебаный с бамбуковым стаканом, поколение… как они там себя теперь называют? Бета-зета какая-нибудь, миллениум-хуениум.  
Тормунд фыркал от смеха, пока вдруг не понял, что его фырканье больше похоже на всхлипы, чем на смех.

А на следующий день Вороненок вернулся, с сумкой и собакой: вырулил, как обычно, из-за кинотеатра, прошел мимо книжного магазинчика, свернул у сувенирной лавки, дождался, пока на светофоре загорится красный свет, и перешел улицу. Возле цветочной лавки и на секунду не задержался, скользнул по Тормунду равнодушным взглядом, и ушел в сквер. Как будто и не было ничего.  
«Ну и пошел нахуй!» – рассердился Тормунд и на весь день засел в подсобке, давно уже надо было разобрать накопившийся бардак.

\- Смотри, кто явился, - позвала Бриенна в обед.  
\- Мне похуй, - ровно ответил Тормунд, пытаясь достать из бороды конфетти.  
\- Зазнобушка твоя, - сладко проговорила Бриенна.  
Она держала в руках пластиковый контейнер, который божественно пах вареной рыбой, лимонным соусом и парным рисом. Тормунд сглотнул набежавшие слюнки – чаще всего он обедал кофе и сигаретой, иногда заглядывал к Пирожку или в Старбакс на углу.

\- Не хочешь поздороваться?  
Тормунд молча посмотрел на Бриенну, наверное, у него было такое отчаянное лицо, что она перестала подшучивать и посерьезнела.  
\- Ты закончишь сегодня? – с сомнением спросила она, оглядывая рулоны и нарезанные стопки цветной бумаги, зеркальной фольги и разноцветных лент, которыми запросто можно изрезать пальцы.  
\- Как пойдет, - ответил Тормунд.  
Бриенна кивнула, молча повернулась и ушла, и запахи рыбы и лимона улетучились вместе с ней. Тормунд в очередной раз подумал, что ей надо с кем-нибудь познакомиться… с кем-нибудь терпеливым и понимающим, с кем-то знакомым с ПТСР, с кем-нибудь, кто будет утешать и обнимать по ночам.

Тормунд, конечно, не уставал громогласно предлагать ей руку и сердце, обещать десятерых рыжих детей, сулить долгие ночи любви и все такое прочее, но и он, и Бриенна, и все соседи, и клиенты, которые слушали его шутливый треп, понимали, что это не всерьез. Бриенна была из тех, кто любит раз в жизни, а белобрысого капитана засыпало живьем, Тормунд надеялся только, что тому сразу размозжило голову, он сам предпочел бы такую смерть, быструю и почти безболезненную, а не долгое, мучительное умирание от жажды и боли.  
Тормунд, несмотря на его шутовство, прекрасно понимал, что он не нужен Бриенне, да и она ему не нужна, они друг другу не помогут, не излечат и не утешат друг друга в ночи, не прогонят кошмары. Они оба были больны ужасами, войной и насилием.

Тормунд дождался, пока она не уйдет, на крохотной кухоньке сварил себе кофе из пакетика, кислый и невозможно горький, и вышел в торговый зал, услышав звон дверного колокольчика. На пороге стоял Вороненок, придерживая пса за ошейник - волкособ был мокрый, ежился и встряхивался, и Вороненок был мокрый, по волосам текла дождевая вода, футболка прилипла к телу, с черной бородки капало. В повисшей оглушительной тишине пахло дождем, мокрой псиной и синими розами.

Вороненок заморгал, увидев Тормунда - должно быть, в прошлый раз он не поверил или не понял, решил, что до него доебался какой-то бомж. Он заколебался на пороге, нерешительно потрогал пса за ухо, словно бы набираясь от него смелости.  
\- Чего случилось? – недружелюбно спросил растерявшийся Тормунд.  
\- Там дождь, - тихо сказал Вороненок. – У меня разрядился ноутбук, а мне надо срочно отправить письмо…  
Он обвел взглядом цветочный магазинчик.  
\- Можно воспользоваться вашей розеткой? – наконец договорил он.  
\- Хули бы нет? - ответил Тормунд, пожав плечами. – Бери шезлонг и садись.  
\- Призрак не будет мешать, - нерешительно сказал Вороненок. – Он посидит тихонько.  
Тормунд лишь отмахнулся и отправился искать на кухню вторую чашку. Вот странно - промок мальчишка, а било дрожью почему-то Тормунда, у него даже руки затряслись, чуть не пролил кипяток мимо чашки.

Вороненок сидел на шезлонге неудобно, боком, готовый в любой момент вскочить на ноги. Пес растянулся на полу, положив морду на лапы, и не обратил на Тормунда никакого внимания, даже ухом в его сторону не шевельнул.  
\- Держи, - сказал Тормунд, всучив промокшей вороне чашку. – Не кофе, а говно, конечно, но лучше, чем ничего.  
\- Спасибо, - едва слышно сказал тот и аккуратно поставил чашку на подоконник, не отхлебнув и глотка.

Тормунд вооружился маленьким секатором и принялся с независимым видом подрезать листья тюльпанам. Не то чтобы они в этом нуждались, но лучше чем-нибудь заниматься, чем пялиться на парня, словно бродячая собака на кость.  
Тормунд аккуратно косился, инстинктивно ощущая, что не стоит задавать вопросы и заводить вежливую беседу. Вороненок просто поднимется и уйдет, кажется, он был не из разговорчивых, и вся его поза, закрытая, с остро выставленным плечом, буквально кричала, что ему некомфортно, и он Тормунду не доверяет.  
Ну и пожалуйста, ну и на здоровье… пиздюк неблагодарный.

И все-таки Тормунд исподтишка пялился на длиннющие ноги в модных узких джинсах и тонкую талию, Тормунд мог ее ладонями обхватить! Несколько черных прядей выбились из тугого пучка, и действительно очаровательно кудрявились, у Тормунда зачесались пальцы прикоснуться к этим кудряшкам, потрогать их, ощутить, какие они скользкие и мягкие.  
Он громко фыркнул, представив, как охуел бы Вороненок, если бы Тормунд начал щупать и нюхать его волосы. Безумный рыжий мужик не просто безумный, а напрочь ебанутый, ха!

Вороненок поднял голову и посмотрел на него, между черных бровей залегла подозрительная морщинка. Волкособ Призрак тоже поднял голову и посмотрел на Тормунда алыми глазами, потом зажмурился и лег обратно.  
\- Почему не пьешь? – спросил Тормунд, кивком показав на чашку с остывающим кофе. – Думаешь, я тебя отравлю?  
\- Спасибо, я не хочу, - тихо сказал тот.  
\- Неэкологично? – поддел Тормунд. – Давай я в твой стакан перелью? Или ты думаешь, в ваших моднючих кофейнях что-то другое подают?  
\- Думаю да, - ответил Вороненок едва заметно улыбнувшись.  
\- Ни хуя подобного! – фыркнул Тормунд. – Точно такое же говно, но со сливками!  
Вороненок несколько секунд смотрел на Тормунда, потом пожал плечами.  
\- Я не хожу по моднючим кофейням, - наконец ответил он. – Спасибо за розетку.  
Он поднялся и убрал ноутбук в сумку.

Тормунд шагнул к нему, и в этот раз пес не сунулся между ними, наверное, запомнил, что Тормунду вроде как можно подходить.  
\- Как тебя зовут, милашка? – спросил Тормунд.  
Глаза у Вороненка округлились, и в них впервые вспыхнуло какое-то чувство – злость и раздражение.  
\- Спасибо за помощь, мистер, - проговорил тот. – Мне надо идти.  
Он попытался отодвинуть Тормунда, небрежно уперся рукой в грудь – Тормунда словно током ударило. Он перехватил за запястье, шагнул вперед, тесня к стене, остатками разума надеясь, что они не перевернут стеллаж с букетами. Сам не знал, что хочет сделать - поцеловать или прикоснуться к мокрым волосам.

Сбоку заворчали так жутко, что у Тормунда встали дыбом волосы на затылке. Он слышал, как рычат Болтонские псы, натасканные на человечинку, это было и похоже, и не похоже сразу.  
\- Отпусти, - сказал Вороненок, гневно сияя черными глазами. – Он тебя порвет.  
Тормунд с сожалением отступил - ворчание стихло, Вороненок молча подобрал упавшую сумку и ушел, не оборачиваясь, и за ним, по молчаливой команде, ушел его пес.

Тормунд плюхнулся в шезлонг, все еще нагретый человеческим теплом, и обхватил руками голову. Последний раз он ощущал такое глубокое, беспомощное отчаяние, когда Манс лежал на его столе, обожженный и перемолотый в мясо, и с каждым вдохом его крики становились все тише и тише, пока не превратились в булькающий хрип, и не затихли вовсе, а Тормунд ничего не смог сделать, он ведь не был Господом Богом Владыкой Света. Он не справился тогда и все испортил теперь.

Наверное, поэтому Бриенна не хотела ни с кем сходиться после белобрысого капитана – гражданские слабые и беспомощные, мягкие… они не знают, что ночь темна и полна ужасов, они не видели крови и страданий. Мальчишка-ворона испугался всего лишь того, что Тормунд взял его за руку, а Тормунд видел вещи намного страшней… и поэтому ему не было места среди нормальных мирных людей, живущих своей нормальной мирной жизнью, и нечего заглядываться на нормальных смазливых пацанов, они не для таких, как Тормунд.

Тормунд поднялся, ощущая себя столетним трухлявым стариком. Вылил остывший кофе в раковину, помыл чашки, разобрал остатки упаковочной бумаги, протер пыль на полках. Он делал все механически, не отдавая себе отчета, что мысленно прокручивает в голове воспоминания четырехлетней давности – крики, перерастающие во всеобщий вой, треск пламени и при этом жуткий холод, обожженный Манс, и тот непроходимый кретин - генерал Баратеон, которого понесло в гущу событий, баба-фанатичка, капеллан владыки Света, черные униформы, грязь и кровь.  
Тормунд только и успевал штопать раны, доставать осколки, ампутировать раздробленные конечности, и передавать бессознательных раненых медсестричкам. Была там одна рыжая, славная, умненькая такая… бог весть, куда она делась и что с ней стало. Сразу после этой мясорубки их перебросили под Винтерфелл, измотанных и больных от войны…

Тормунд понял, чем займет этот вечер – завернет в «Замок Крастера» и надерется до синих соплей, если повезет – с кем-нибудь подерется, если не повезет – переночует в канаве, если совсем уж накидается, возможно на остатки бабла снимет шлюху… хорошо бы черноволосую, кудрявую, с пухлыми губками. И бородой.  
Тормунд услышал горький смех и не сразу сообразил, что смеется он сам.


	2. Chapter 2

Цветы умирали от небывалой летней жары, Тормунд умирал от небывалой летней жары и даже несгибаемая Бриенна умирала от летней жары, и в кои-то веки сменила неизменные джинсы на шорты.

Город превратился в душное булькающее асфальтовое болото, и только старые кварталы, вымощенные брусчаткой, кое-как держались. В узенькие переулки между домами, куда не попадало солнце, то и дело выставляли миски с водой – для бродячих кошек и птиц. Ранним утром и на закате в сквере включалась система полива, и тогда сбегалась детвора со всей округи, забираясь со смехом, визгом и писком под упругие теплые струи. Тормунд им завидовал – сам бы целиком залез, да не распихивать же детишек.

Вороненок тоже приходил по вечерам, иногда с волкособом, иногда без него, наверное, длинношерстной собачке было слишком жарко. Тормунд уже знал, что Вороненка зовут Джон Сноу – Бриенна, которую Тормунд вовсе не просил, узнала у Давоса, хозяина магазинчиков свежих морепродуктов, а тот случайно познакомился с Джоном, когда Джон заглянул к нему купить салат из морской капусты.

Вороненок был незаконнорожденным, наверное, поэтому у него были такие грустные глаза. Тормунду, например, на такие вещи было наплевать… да любому нормальному человеку было бы наплевать, не средневековье же, было бы чего передавать по наследству, кроме продавленного дивана и стоптанных ботинок! Хотя, возможно, для родовитых богатеев это еще имело значение, Тормунд не знал, из какой семьи Вороненок. Сам он понятия не имел, сколько отпрысков оставил за долгие годы скитания – десяток или ни одного. 

Джон Сноу к нему не подходил и вообще демонстративно не замечал, проходил мимо, никогда не останавливаясь возле цветочного магазина.   
Бриенна однажды сказала:  
\- Не про твою честь мальчик.   
Тормунд как раз возился с пахучими лилиями, натянув маску – его подташнивало от сладковатого лилейного запаха, отдающего мертвечиной. Бриенна, вооружившись калькулятором, с самого утра разбиралась со счетами, каллиграфическим почерком записывала в толстую бухгалтерскую книгу столбики цифр. Сидела она тихо, время от времени отпивала холодный кофе со льдом из большой золоченой кружки, и Тормунд совсем забыл о ее присутствии, поглядывал на Сноу и тосковал. 

Он едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности и уставился на нее с недоумением. Бриенна ткнула в сторону Вороненка, сидящего в сквере над ноутбуком, перьевым паркером и повторила:  
\- Не твоя лига.  
Тормунд поморщился.  
\- Дался тебе этот унылый мальчик, - бесцеремонно проговорила Бриенна.   
\- Нахер не нужен, - поддакнул ей Тормунд, который вовсе не горел желанием продолжать разговор.   
Лилии, которые он собирал в свадебный букет, кажется, завоняли в два раза сильнее. 

\- Ты на рожу его кислую посмотри, - через пару минут проговорила Бриенна, которой приспичило устроить сеанс психоанализа. – Сплошные комплексы, могу ли я, хочу ли я… тьфу!   
Тормунд вспомнил, как дрожали черные ресницы, и как хорошо, вкусно пахло от Вороненка, когда тот стоял у стеллажа, нахохленный и мокрый. Он промолчал.   
Бриенна внимательно посмотрела на него и фыркнула. Тормунд знал, что может больно ужалить в ответ. Например, спросить, что было не так с мордой белобрысого капитана Ланнистера, почему он сначала спал с Бриенной, а потом перестал, а потом и вовсе погиб. Но он не стал поднимать старые болезненные темы – ничего уже не исправить и не изменить, нельзя отмотать жизнь назад и переснять ее, словно какой-то фильм. 

\- Как скажешь, любовь моя, - ответил Тормунд и бросил в Бриенну сломанным цветком белой лилии, от которого Бриенна сперва отшатнулась, но потом буквально вынула из воздуха, поймав в полете.   
\- Придурок, - буркнула она и улыбнулась, а когда в очередной раз поднялась за новой порцией кофе со льдом, то засунула лилию Тормунду в волосы, пристроив за ухом… о чем он, естественно вспомнил только поздно вечером, когда вернулся домой.

... Вороненок, Джон Сноу, поднялся и несколько минут крутил головой, разминая шею. Он уже сообразил, что из сквера лучше свалить, пока не включились поливалки и его не задавила живьем толпа хохочущей, разгоряченной мелюзги.   
Сноу повернулся и посмотрел в сторону цветочного магазина – Тормунд, который работал перед огромным витринным окном, тут же опустил голову, сосредоточенно передвигая цветы, разложенные на фольге. Когда он осмелился кинуть взгляд на скверик – Сноу уже отвернулся, повесил сумку на плечо и шагал по дорожке к светофору. Тормунд вздохнул. 

Он с неприкрытой ненавистью взглянул на разложенные цветы, белые, прохладные, покрытые капельками воды, и аккуратно накрыл их пленкой. От желания курить сводило и пальцы и губы, он нашарил припрятанную пачку сигарет на дверной притолоке, потянулся за зажигалкой, нащупал ее – и выронил, когда на улице вдруг заорали хором и что-то звонко загромыхало по брусчатке.

Тормунд взглянул – на мостовой валялись велосипеды, у одного медленно крутилось колесо, у другого от сильного удара колеса свернулись восьмеркой, спицы торчали во все стороны. Матерящаяся куча-мала медленно расцепилась – поднялся на ноги коренастый черноволосый парень с разбитым лицом, долго плевался кровью на потертые камни, не обращая внимания на своего спутника, высокого и сутулого. Тот склонился над Сноу, лежащим лицом вниз, и неуверенно тряс за плечо, не замечая, что пачкает кровью, текущей с обломанных и сорванных ногтей.

У Тормунда оборвалось сердце, когда он увидел, что Сноу лежит как-то безжизненно, словно кукла. Тугой пучок распался, кудрявые волосы рассыпались, закрыв лицо. Вокруг собирались зеваки, из магазинчиков вышли люди, покупатели и владельцы, Тормунд мельком заметил побледневшего Давоса, и Эдда из швейной мастерской.   
Черноволосому что-то сказали, он злобно огрызнулся и снова сплюнул кровью, расцепил велосипеды и грубо дернул своего спутника за руку, отрывая от Сноу - тот шлепнулся обратно на мостовую, приложившись затылком к брусчатке. Ноги сами подхватили Тормунда, и он помчался через сквер. 

Велосипедисты торопливо уходили, катили сломанные велики, и ругались между собой быстрой матерной перебранкой, Тормунд не обратил на них внимания – Сноу окружили и пытались привести в чувство, брызгали водой ему в лицо, от чего казалось, что у Сноу текут розовые слезы.  
\- Отойдите, пропустите врача, - зашептались в толпе, когда Тормунд подошел; соседи хорошо знали, кем Тормунд был раньше, и чем занимался. 

Джон по-прежнему не шевелился – на футболке остались грязные следы, левую половину лица счесало, в волосах застрял мусор. У Тормунда задрожали руки, но он был врачом, клятву давал, так что шагнул к своему первому за много лет пациенту… запнулся за сумку с разбитым ноутбуком и грохнулся на дорогу, шлепнувшись прямиком на Джона, который открыл глаза, заорал и хрипло раскашлялся. 

Большой стол в цветочном магазине быстро освободили, Тормунд смахнул на пол мусор и обрезки, и туда положили Джона, вяло сопротивляющегося и оглушенного, словно рыбина на большой глубине. Джон смотрел мутными глазами, то и дело облизывал сухие губы и громко вскрикнул, тогда Тормунд попытался убрать с его лица присохшие волосы.  
Тормунд в два счета избавился от зевак и закрыл жалюзи на витрине, притащил аптечку и попытался снять с Джона футболку. Джон упирался и неуверенно хватался то за подол футболки, то за Тормунда. 

\- Я тебя осмотрю, пока не приедет скорая, - сообщил Тормунд, споласкивая руки в раковине.  
\- Никакой скорой, - прохрипел Джон. – Мне надо идти...  
Тормунд не обратил на его лепет никакого внимания, он на какое-то время забыл, что это Джон Сноу, Вороненок, осталась лишь вбитая выучка позаботиться о пациенте. Он протер ссадины, очистив от мусора и грязи, залил перекисью присохшие волосы, попутно проверяя, как Джон реагирует на раздражители.   
Джон смотрел на него покорным усталым взглядом и едва слышно шипел от боли. 

\- Пидорасы, - буркнул Тормунд, закинув в мусорное ведро грязную и окровавленную вату. – А если бы ребенка сбили? Уроды!  
\- Ты врач? – неожиданно спросил Джон, уставившись на выцветшие татуировки на руках Тормунда.   
\- Нет, я букеты собираю, - ответил Тормунд и включил фонарик на мобильном телефоне.   
Джон поморщился и зажмурился, но зрачки у него функционировали нормально, что, правда, все равно не исключало сотрясения мозга, Джона три раза, почитай, приложили об булыжник.

\- Полежи, - сказал Тормунд, пытаясь стащить с Джона узкие штаны, перемазанные пылью.  
Джон предсказуемо забарахтался и едва не свалился со стола, Тормунду пришлось взять его ладонью за горло, чтобы Джон перестал паниковать и обратил на него внимание.  
\- Я не собираюсь тебя насильничать, долбоеб, - сказал позабавленный Тормунд. – У тебя вся левая сторона счесана… небось и колено тоже.  
Джон затих. Тормунд наконец стащил с него штаны и присвистнул, заметив кровоподтек на бедре и наливающийся синевой ушиб на коленке.

\- Как тебя угораздило? – спросил он.   
Джон задумался.  
\- Сзади наехали, - наконец, сказал он. – Я не увидел… больше никто не пострадал?  
Его лицо исказилось страдальческой гримасой, то ли потому, что Тормунд приложил пакет со льдом к его колену, то ли еще почему.  
\- Никто не пострадал, - успокоил его Тормунд. – Тебе одному все досталось.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Джон и вздохнул.  
\- Что тут, блядь, хорошего? – возмутился Тормунд, осмотрев еще раз исцарапанное лицо Джона, левая сторона распухла, глубокие ссадины запеклись. – Тебе лицо изуродовали, шрам останется!  
К его удивлению, Джон улыбнулся и тут же болезненно застонал, пробормотал что-то, вроде «сансабудетсчастлива» и попытался сесть. 

\- Стоп, куда собрался? – поинтересовался Тормунд. – Лежи.   
\- Я в порядке, - сказал Джон, свесил ноги на пол и поднялся – и тут же закачался, рухнув Тормунду в руки.  
\- Голова кружится? – деловито спросил Тормунд. – Тошнит?  
\- Н-нет, - процедил Джон сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Колено.   
Тормунд посадил его на стол и осторожно ощупал распухшее колено обеими ладонями.   
\- Ну что? – испуганно спросил Джон.   
\- Придется ампутировать, - сказал Тормунд.   
Джон отпрянул и едва не перекувыркнулся через голову вместе со столом.   
\- Да шучу я! – сказал Тормунд, посмеиваясь. – Ушиб у тебя, но снимок потом сделай на всякий случай.  
У Джона стучали зубы и заметно дрожали губы. 

\- Так ты, типа, настоящий доктор? – спросил Джон, наконец. – Или как?  
\- Типа да, - отметил Тормунд. – Лицензию не покажу, извиняй, нет ее у меня... вставай, но потихоньку.   
Джон оперся на его руку, не стал выебываться и в независимость играться, закряхтел и поднялся.   
\- Тебе бы, по уму, коленочку заклеить, - задумчиво сказал Тормунд.  
Джон встряхнул волосами и дернулся, когда в дверь громко постучали,Тормунд почти насильно усадил его в шезлонг и пошел проверять, кого черти принести. 

Оказалось, что это Давос с пакетом из аптеки, добрый мужик, и умный к тому же.  
\- Сочтемся, - кивнул Тормунд.  
Давос отмахнулся от него, помолчал пару секунд, сжимая губы, потом спросил:  
\- Живой парень-то?  
\- Живой-живой, - усмехнулся Тормунд. – Эта красотуля еще побегает.  
\- Вот еще вещички его, - спохватился Давос и протянул сумку с подозрительно потрескивающим ноутбуком.

\- Компухтеру твоему, кажись, пиздец, - сообщил Тормунд, вернувшись обратно.  
Джон скривился, взглянув на сумку, достал из нее ноут… вернее, обе его половины, верхнюю и нижнюю, и сочно, от души, выругался. Мордашку свою смазливую не жалел, - Тормунд же опытным взглядом видел, что на брови останется шрам, и на щеке тоже, - а железяки пожалел, вот оно – поколение молодое бездушное, кнопочные наркоманы…

\- Свезло тебе, кудряшка, - проговорил Тормунд, обнаружив в пакете моток пластыря. – Сейчас я твою коленку подклею, чтобы не отвалилась.  
Джон посмотрел на него подозрительно, неохотно убрал пакет со льдом от ноги и прижал к лицу.   
\- Вот так и сиди, - разрешил Тормунд, вооружившись ножницами. – Пищать можно.  
Пищать Джон не стал, вздыхал только и подрагивал, пока Тормунд наклеивал липкие полосы ему на ногу, и как только Тормунд отошел выбросить обрезки, Джон сполз на пол и дохромал до своей одежды, сваленной в кучу.

\- Ты на полном серьезе собираешься свалить? – терпеливо спросил Тормунд, порадовавшись тому, что догадался закрыть дверь на замок.  
Джон замер.  
\- А что? – спросил он, прижимая к груди футболку.  
\- А платить за медицинскую помощь кто будет? – поддразнил его Тормунд.  
Джон побагровел, - даже голые плечи покраснели, - и нахмурил брови.  
\- Что ж ты сурьезный такой, бедолага, - пожалел его Тормунд. – Не надо мне от тебя ничего, гуляй на все четыре стороны… только такси вызови.  
Джон заморгал и перестал смотреть волком. 

\- Или у тебя денег нет? – сообразил Тормунд. – Так я тебе одолжу, пехом ты далеко не ухромаешь.  
Джон смотрел на него совершенно потерянным взглядом.   
\- Я отдам, - промямлил он.   
\- Отдашь, конечно, у нас тут не благотворительный приют добродетельной королевы Серсеи, - согласился Тормунд. – Только я бы на твоем месте сидел на жопе ровно, пока отек не сойдет, но ты поступай, как знаешь, кучеряшка.  
Джон взглянул на шезлонг.

\- А я не буду мешать? – спросил он неуверенно.   
\- Здесь – будешь, - сказал Тормунд. – Мне до вечера надо еще пять букетов накрутить, не собираюсь я о твои ноги спотыкаться.  
\- И что мне делать? – обескураженно спросил сбитый с толка Джон.  
\- У меня полежишь, - сообщил Тормунд. – Я живу в соседнем доме, подушку положишь под колено, заморозка у меня найдется, а потом…  
Он замолчал, увидев, что взгляд у Джона снова стал диковатым и подозрительным.  
\- Я один живу, - терпеливо сказал Тормунд. – Некому тебя насильничать, тупень, я-то здесь буду.  
\- А потом? – глупо спросил Джон.  
\- Ну если очень попросишь, - рассмеялся Тормунд, пожав плечами. – Вставай помаленьку, и барахло свое забери, я за твои ценности не хочу ответственность нести. 

Два дома Джон мужественно хромал, цепляясь за Тормунда, но когда они остановились перед шестиэтажкой и Джон сообразил, что лифта здесь нет и никогда не было, у него остекленел взгляд:  
\- А на какой этаж?   
\- Так шестой, кучеряшка, - жизнерадостно сказал Тормунд. – Я люблю повыше, свобода, простор, воздуха опять же больше…  
У Джона помертвело лицо. Он, наверное, в красках представил, как будет карабкаться по ступенькам, и как с каждым этажом в ушибленное колено все глубже будут вгрызаться иголки боли. 

\- Не ссы, - сжалился Тормунд. – За плечи меня обними.  
\- Что? – ошеломленно спросил Джон.  
Тормунд вместо ответа подхватил его под жопу, сцепив руки в замок, и зашагал по ступенькам, стараясь не трясти свою драгоценную раненую ношу. Джон судорожно вцепился ему в плечи, хрипло вздыхал и боялся пошевелиться. Тормунд поглядывал на его белое лицо и пытался вспомнить, что осталось в заначке, кроме марихуаны, - для медицинских целей, ясное дело! - шприцов и случайно завалявшегося тюбика геля для УЗИ.

Джон, наверное, боялся, что его вот-вот выронят и он покатится по ступенькам, теряя конечности, голову, нерожденных детей и прочие прелести жанра. А Тормунд понял, что истосковался по нагрузкам, по марш-броскам в полной выкладке. Он думал, что никогда не вспомнит больше палящее солнце или удушающий холод, пот, разъедающий глаза, или мороз, от которого слипались ноздри… оказывается, ему этого не хватало. 

\- Кухня там, - сказал Тормунд, прислонив Джона к комоду.  
Джон, в принципе, по мобильности сейчас не превышал какое-нибудь бревно или весло, поджимал больную ногу и тяжело дышал. Лицо у него было бледное и потное, ссадины на щеке и лбу распухли.   
«А пакет из аптеки в магазине остался, - подумал Тормунд. – Это я молодец, конечно».

\- А ты не думал, что я тебя ограбить могу? - пропыхтел Джон, наблюдая, как Тормунд роется в кухонных шкафчиках, он кое-как доковылял до табуретки, плюхнулся на нее и сгорбился.  
\- Хотел бы я посмотреть, как ты на одной ноге телик вынесешь, - расхохотался Тормунд, но потом увидел несчастное лицо Джона и посерьезнел. – Потерпи минутку.  
Джон обвел взглядом кухню, потом увидел, что Тормунд держит и вскочил.  
\- Зачем тебе шприц?! – истерично спросил он, пытаясь отгородиться табуреткой.   
\- Обезбол тебе бахну, придурок, - терпеливо ответил Тормунд. – Ты ж на стену скоро полезешь.  
Джон посмотрел на него подозрительно и поджал губы. 

\- Вот это мазь от ушибов, - сказал Тормунд, показав ему полупустой тюбик. – А это промедол, тебе от него легче станет.  
\- Это же военная аптечка, - тихо проговорил Джон, осматривая распотрошенные коробочки и ампулы.  
\- Тебе помощь оказать или по званию представиться? – рассердился Тормунд. – У тебя болит нога или будешь выпендриваться дальше?   
Джон тяжело вздохнул и принялся расстегивать джинсы.


	3. Chapter 3

Тормунд надеялся, что Вороненок не упорхнул в окно. 

До самого вечера в «Сапфирный Тарт» толпами заглядывали любопытные со всей округи. Тормунд, который вообще-то попиздеть любил, немного утомился от такого наплыва, зато впарил почти все залежавшиеся цветы. По пути домой Тормунд заглянул сначала к Давосу, а потом к Пирожку, так что на ужин были не только две глубокие миски с рыбным супом, но и свежая буханка ржаного хлеба… если Вороненок не сбежал, конечно.

В собственную квартиру Тормунд заглянул с опаской: из кухни доносилось шипение, негромко играла музыка, над плитой горел мягкий свет. Джон Сноу, без штанов, но в заляпанной маслом футболке, собрал влажно поблескивающие волосы обратно в тугой пучок и энергично возил лопаточкой по сковородке, где вспухал и потрескивал желтый омлет с остатками зелени.  
Джон обернулся и вопросительно выгнул бровь, наверное, боялся, что Тормунд как-то неправильно отреагирует на его самоуправство. Половина лица, покрытая корками и сизоватая от синяка, оставалась неподвижной, только ресницы трепетали, и это было немножко жутковато.

\- Починил? – спросил Тормунд, кивнув на открытый ноутбук.  
Джон выключил музыку и кивнул.  
\- Я нашел у тебя отвертки и разобрал крышку, - сказал он негромко. - Даже шлейф не порвался, представляешь? Матрица уцелела.  
Тормунд на всякий случай кивнул, хотя «матрица» ассоциировалась у него только с длинным кожаным плащом и слоумо.  
\- Я ужин принес, - сказал Тормунд и выгрузил на стол судки и хрустящие пакеты из булочной.   
Джон прищурился. 

Тормунд зашел в ванную, поплескался холодной водой, чувствуя, как горят щеки – Джон с голыми ногами и собранными волосами так естественно смотрелся на его кухне, что Тормунду даже больно стало от того, что эта идиллия вот-вот закончится.  
Он последний раз плеснул в лицо водой, выпрямился и чуть не сшиб Джона с ног, тот подкрался совершенно бесшумно, несмотря на хромоту, стоял позади и наблюдал.

\- Что ты делаешь? – прямо спросил Джон. – Зачем тебе это?   
Тормунд долго вытирался полотенцем, но Джон не отстал, загораживал дверь и упрямо поджимал губы.  
\- Ну как зачем, - медленно проговорил Тормунд. – Я же полюбил твои кудряшки с первого взгляда, по ночам плачу в подушку, рисую сердечки в своем секретном дневничке, я даже придумал имена нашим детям…  
Джон закатил глаза, повернулся и похромал на кухню. Тормунд несколько секунд смотрел ему вслед – и ведь почти правду сказал, главное, подать ее таким тоном, чтобы никто не понял, что это правда.

\- Как нога? – спросил Тормунд.  
\- Болит, - коротко отозвался Джон, раскладывая омлет по тарелкам. – Сделаешь еще укол?  
\- Посмотрим, - ответил Тормунд. – Останешься на ночь?  
\- У тебя только одна кровать, - похолодевшим тоном проговорил Джон, стиснув лопатку в кулаке.  
\- На ней и ляжешь, - сказал Тормунд. – А я на кухонном диване, только сначала колено твое осмотрю.  
Джон растерянно поскреб затылок.  
\- Спасибо, - наконец, сказал он. – Я… если я тебе чем-то помочь могу, как-то компенсировать заботу, ты только скажи, я у тебя в долгу.  
Тормунд прикусил язык до крови, чтобы не ляпнуть первое, что просилось на ум, знал он, чем Джон Сноу может компенсировать, только вот еще он знал, что Джон не захочет. 

После ужина, прошедшего в удивительно уютной тишине, Джон устроился на диване и доверчиво вытянул ногу, когда Тормунд опустился перед ним и пощелкал пальцами. От прикосновений Джон вздрагивал и напрягался, но скорее из-за страха боли, а не потому, что был против хватания за ноги.  
\- Ну что? – спросил он, поджимая пальцы. – Что скажешь?  
Тормунд несколько минут ощупывал его коленку, - мог бы не ощупывать, он и так видел, что отек спадает, хотя синячище будет кошмарный, но если уж есть коленка для щупанья, то почему бы и не пощупать? – потом аккуратно взялся за край пластыря. 

\- Смотри-ка, что это за окном? – взволнованно спросил Тормунд.  
Джон, как дурак какой-то, повернул голову, и в эту секунду Тормунд ловко сорвал старую повязку одним быстрым движением. Джон содрогнулся всем телом и побледнел, потом так же стремительно покраснел, запрокинул голову и громко всхлипнул.  
\- Ну-ну, - грубовато проговорил Тормунд. – Уже все.  
Джон посмотрел на него полными слез и злобы глазами. Тормунд и не думал его за это стыдить: сдирать пластырь, особенно, с волосами – это же пиздец, как больно, врагу не пожелаешь.

\- Тебе надо заново колено затейпировать, - пояснил Тормунд. – Быстрее заживет.  
Джон грустно посмотрел на алый прямоугольник на ноге и тяжело вздохнул.   
\- Можешь потом под душем размочить, - утешил его Тормунд. – Само отвалится.   
Он вооружился мазью и целлофановым пакетом и несколько минут осторожно массировал и смазывал Джону ногу. Джон ежился и кусал губы.

\- Собачка твоя без тебя не помрет? – спросил Тормунд, чтобы отвлечь его.   
Джон помотал головой.  
\- Я сестре позвонил, - сказал он. – Она позаботится о Призраке…  
Он помолчал пару секунд и добавил:  
\- И я сказал, где нахожусь, я твой адрес по геолокации пробил.  
Тормунд задрал голову, Джон воинственно сверкнул на него глазами, но Тормунд только рассмеялся.  
\- Это же, насилие отменяется? – спросил он, похохатывая. – Жаль-жаль.  
На этот раз Джон не выпустил иголки, как злобный еж, а лишь улыбнулся. Привык, наверное, к грубоватому юморку.

Тормунд закончил заклеивать ему коленку и выпрямился, от души хрустнул позвоночником.  
\- Ну что ж… ты себя хорошо вел, кудряшка, - сказал Тормунд. – Конфет для отличников у меня нет, но найдется кое-что другое.  
Он открыл аптечку и достал пакетик с травкой.  
\- Заслужил, - сказал Тормунд. – И чур не жадничать!  
Он скрутил для Джона папироску и извлек из холодильника бутылку медовухи.   
\- А это мне, - самодовольно сказал Тормунд. – Как относишься к матчу «Драконы-Дорн»?  
\- Равнодушно, - признался Джон. – Никогда не увлекался этими играми.  
\- Ничего ты не понимаешь, Джон Сноу! – заявил Тормунд. – Но ничего, я тебе сейчас все растолкую!

Он на руках перетащил Джона в спальню, где стоял телевизор - Джон раскраснелся, но за плечи держался крепко, боялся за колено, наверное. Забился в угол дивана, поджав здоровую ногу, но не отодвинулся, когда Тормунд плюхнулся рядом и включил записанный матч.

\- Сколько дотракийцев! – удивился Джон, пытаясь вникнуть в игру.  
\- Это легионеры «Драконов», - пояснил Тормунд. – А маленькие жилистые - это астапорцы, они пиздец какие дорогие, зато быстрые… и эти-то никогда не ноют, если по ногам получают.  
Джон затянулся и выдохнул дым.  
\- Я слышал, что у дотракийцев общие женщины, - неожиданно сказал он. – Правда?  
\- Не совсем, - уклончиво ответил Тормунд. – Для своих только… но у них и дети общие, бастардов у них нет.  
Джон кивнул.  
\- Ты там был, да? – спросил он, наблюдая за матчем с полнейшим равнодушием. – Видел их?  
Тормунд ничего не ответил, отобрал у него папироску и затянулся. 

Он собирался выдохнуть Джону в лицо, поддразнить его, но Джон подался вперед и приоткрыл губы, вдохнув дым. У Тормунда затряслись руки - Джон был так близко, что Тормунд мог рассмотреть каждую царапинку на лице, каждую ресничку, трещинки на пухлых губах и каждую волосинку в бородке.   
\- Держи, - сказал Тормунд и почти всучил ему сигарету.  
В висках стучала кровь. Джон поджимал голые ноги, плечо у него было теплое и твердое.   
«Без глупостей, - подумал Тормунд. – Без глупостей. Без горячки».

Он отхлебнул медовуху из полупустой бутылки, - когда только успел высосать половину? - и едва не поперхнулся, когда Джон потянулся к нему, обхватил губами мокрое бутылочное горлышко и сделал пару глотков из рук Тормунда. Еще и глазами стрельнул – смотрит ли Тормунд на него, как будто Тормунд мог не смотреть.   
\- Ты мне ничего не должен, кудряшка, - хрипловато сказал Тормунд.

На паху вздувался бугор, но Тормунд не видел смысла прикрываться ладонью – Джон Сноу, видать, такого результата добивался, ну так пусть любуется. Джон моргнул и положил ладонь Тормунду на ширинку, его глаза смешно округлились и руку он тут же убрал.  
\- Это что у тебя такое? – спросил Джон, пытаясь отодвинуться. – Это вообще настоящее?  
\- Показать? – осведомился Тормунд.  
Джон секунду подумал и кивнул.   
\- Ну так доставай, - предложил ему Тормунд, отобрал самокрутку и сам затянулся.   
Ему было любопытно, когда и как сладкий пухлогубый Джонни Сноу попробует слиться. 

Джон долго молчал, но хуй щупал двумя руками, видимо, не мог поверить, что тот действительно настоящий и горячий.  
\- Я такое только в порно видел, - признался Джон, хлопая глазами. – Как его вообще в живого человека засунуть?  
\- Хочешь, продемонстрирую? – вежливо спросил Тормунд.  
Джон тут же замотал головой, убрал руки и попытался тихонько сползти с дивана.  
\- Куда ты собрался, кудряшка? – спросил Тормунд, злодейски улыбаясь.  
Не собирался он никого насиловать, Сноу и так сегодня досталось, целых два велосипеда по нему проехали, да еще с велосипедистами в придачу, к пылкой любви Джон явно не был готов… но дразнить его было забавно – Джон верил и искренне пугался.

Тормунд поймал его ладонью за затылок, подтянул к себе, зарывшись пальцем в мягкие волосы - Джон, наверное, днем успел вымыться и вычесал из волос мусор. Тормунд нетерпеливо стащил резинку, растрепал кудрявые пряди и, как зачарованный, гладил их, наматывая на пальцы.   
\- Странный ты мужик, конечно, - сказал Джон, не пытаясь вырваться. – Дикий какой-то.  
Тормунд улыбнулся.  
\- Так я ж из северян, - проговорил он, лаская черные волосы. – Из самых северных северян.  
\- А-а, - протянул Джон, как будто что-то понял.   
Он облизнул губы и снова схватил Тормунда за хуй, провел по всей длине, попытался обхватить основание, потом потер уздечку, влажную от натекших капель.

\- Вот что мне с тобой делать, кудряшка? – задумчиво спросил Тормунд. – Куда бы тебя…  
Джон затрепыхал ресницами, не пытаясь вырваться.  
\- Ладно, - решил Тормунд. – На первый раз обойдемся ручками.  
Он посмотрел на Джона и тот не отвел взгляд.  
\- Скажи-ка, приличный мальчик, а ты в попу баловался? – с интересом спросил Тормунд.  
Он придержал Джона за подбородок, чтобы видеть его лицо – и черные бездонные глаза.  
\- Ну, - коротко ответил Джон.  
\- Что «ну»? – возмутился Тормунд. – Хер в тебя можно засунуть или ты по шву лопнешь?!   
\- Лопну, - признался Джон. – У меня был мужчина… давно очень.   
\- Поматросил и бросил? – догадался Тормунд.  
Джон поморщился.  
\- В политику ушел, - коротко ответил он. – Но девушка тоже была. Две.  
\- Правая и левая?! – расхохотался Тормунд.

Рассердившийся Джон попытался отпихнуть его, но Тормунд сгреб его в объятия и поцеловал в розовое от злости ухо.  
\- Не злись, - с ухмылкой попросил Тормунд. – Давай угадаю, они тебя тоже страпоном пехали?  
\- Иди ты нахер, - возмутился Джон и снова попытался выскользнуть. – Не твое дело, мудила!  
\- Вижу-вижу, что пехали, - пропыхтел Тормунд, удерживая гибкого Джона, который теперь уже сопротивлялся всерьез. – По тебе видно, что тебя пехать надо.  
Джон коротко выдохнул и двинул локтем в пах, и ведь дотянулся. Тормунд разжал руки и позволил ему свалиться на пол, Джон тут же отполз в сторону и поднялся на ноги.

\- Спать ложись, - сказал Тормунд, не преследуя его. – Достать тебе наволочку свежую?  
\- Это все? – растерялся Джон.   
\- А ты как думал? – Тормунд улыбнулся. – Не хочешь – не надо, я в ванной вздрочну и баиньки.   
Джон задумался. Он подозрительно смотрел, как Тормунд заправляет член в штаны, потом осмотрел кровать, потом поскреб волосы на затылке, забыв, что гульку ему безжалостно развалили. 

\- Может, и хочу, - растерянно сказал Джон. – Не знаю.   
\- Ничего-то ты не знаешь, Джон Сноу, - улыбнулся Тормунд. – Не обижу я тебя, не ссы.  
Джон, подволакивая ножку, как раненый лебедь, вернулся обратно, сел на краешек кровати и сложил руки на коленях.  
\- Возьми в рот, - сказал Тормунд, сообразив, что Джон так и будет сидеть и пялиться, и ничего не сделает, хотя футболка у него впереди подозрительно натянулась шалашиком.  
\- Я не могу, - признался Джон. – Лицо болит.  
Он потрогал ссадины и поморщился.  
\- Тогда ложись, - сжалился Тормунд. – Бревно ты, Джон Сноу, но так уж и быть, покажу тебе класс.  
Джон сверкнул на него глазами, помялся и лег. 

Тормунд не спеша раздел его, не хотел показывать, что от нетерпения руки трясутся, нынешняя молодежь припадочная, с ними деликатно надо. Выключил свет, оставив лампу у кровати, заметив, что Джону некомфортно - счесало того, конечно, здорово, от плеча до самого колена, небось, пару ярдов проволокло по асфальту, вместе с гребаными велосипедами. 

\- Что? – спросил Джон.  
\- Ты красивее большинства шлюх, с которыми я спал, - брякнул Тормунд и захотел откусить себе язык.  
Джон нахмурился.   
\- Проехали, - торопливо сказал Тормунд. – Можешь ножки раздвинуть? Давай приласкаю?  
Джон послушался, всхлипнул и торопливо переложил подушку из-под головы под больное колено.   
Тормунд осторожно провел пальцами по сжатой дырке, горячей и влажной от пота. Трахать сюда, конечно, не вариант, не влезет… а если и влезет, то кровищи будет, ну нахер. 

\- Погоди-ка, - сказал Тормунд, вихрем метнулся за гелем для УЗИ, - вот и пригодился, вот и славненько, - и смазал пальцы.   
Джон страдальчески выгнул брови.   
\- Хуй тебе еще долго не светит, - сообщил Тормунд. – Тебя растянуть нужно… ну вот прямо сейчас и начнем!  
Джон взглянул на него мутным взглядом.  
\- С чего ты взял, что будет какое-то продолжение, рыжий? – просипел он пересохшими покрасневшими губами.

Тормунд проглотил первое, что попросилось на ум – что Джонни умница-разумница Сноу запрыгнул в постель, стоило пальцами щелкнуть, и что по его смазливой пухлогубой морде любому дураку будет понятно, как сильно Джонни любит хуи, и что поздновато отнекиваться, мол, не такой я, случайно эти пальцы оказались в моей жопе, а хуй стоит от страха и возмущения, а сам я ни-ни…

\- Да вот есть у меня такое подозрение, - сказал Тормунд, справившись с голосом.   
А про себя подумал, что костьми ляжет, но Джон Сноу окажется у него на члене - целиком примет, сам захочет, будет скакать, прямо как будто собрался вместе с Тормундом на самый конец света.

Джон застонал и дернул бедрами, замотал растрепанной головой, пока не уперся потным лбом Тормунду в бедро.   
\- Ротик открой, - попросил Тормунд.   
Джон взглянул жалобно, и все-таки подчинился.  
\- Сосать не надо, - сжалился Тормунд и поводил хуем по пухлым губам, как мечталось.   
Джон облизывался и бессильно жмурился, то и дело высовывал розовый язык, лизал и член, и пальцы. От него разило жаром, пахло свежим молодым потом, на плечах проступили едва заметные веснушки.

\- Глотать будешь? – осведомился Тормунд, неторопливо работая пальцами.   
Джон что-то промычал, а его колени, - даже больное, - похотливо поползли в разные стороны, видать, глотать он был согласный. Тормунд пропихнул в него третий палец и даже без недовольного мычания понял, что пока хватит – Джон туго обхватывал пальцы, содрогался внутри, и член у него содрогался, и лицо было такое размазанное, мокрое и липкое от хуятины и слез.

\- Глаза закрой, - посоветовал Тормунд.  
Джон гортанно застонал и попытался обхватить губами член. Кажется, какую-то царапину он все-таки сорвал, потому что на подбородке остались кровавые следы, но Тормунд не стал его останавливать.  
Он и сам-то не мог остановиться, ощущал, как ритмично сжимается вокруг пальцев долгожданная жопа долгожданного Джона Сноу, и кончил, залив стонущему Джону и лицо, и рот, и шею. 

Несколько минут они молчали: тяжело дышали и по очереди лениво утирались испорченной футболкой Джона. Потом Тормунд сел.   
\- Водички? – спросил он, окинув взглядом разоренную кровать, потасканного, взъерошенного и затраханного Джона, блестящего от пота и смазки.   
Джон кивнул и попытался пригладить спутанные волосы.  
\- Кстати, если тебе интересно, победили «Драконы», - сказал Тормунд и поднялся на ноги.

Джон взглянул на него скептическим взглядом, обозначив, насколько ему наплевать на игру, с трудом перевернулся на живот и с протяжным удовлетворенным стоном уткнулся лицом в подушку, выставив на обозрение круглую упругую жопу.


	4. Chapter 4

Тормунд ненавидел работать со стразами – возюкаешь пинцетиком в мелком блестящем говне, пот течет, пальцы дрожат, и не доведи боги перемазать стразы клеем. Но он сам вызвался, слезно выпросил у Бриенны заказ – свадебный букетище для некой девицы Тирелл, тошнотворно сладкий водопад из персиковых роз, блесток и лент.  
Он включал погромче радио - и они с Бриенной хором орали старые добрые хиты, время от времени Бриенна подсовывала ему под самый нос чашку с растворимым супом из пакетика. 

Тормунд похрустел спиной, отжался несколько раз, и с тоскливым вздохом вернулся к столу, на котором лежал распотрошенный букет, чем-то до безумия напоминая вывернутого наизнанку человека. Тормунд не жаловался – лучше клеить бусы на ебучие цветы, чем собирать кишки в живого человека, орущего от боли, перемазанного кровью и дерьмом.  
… но вообще Тормунд злился. Бессильная тихая злость стала частью его существа за эти две недели. Тормунд хотел бы злиться на Сноу, но злиться на Сноу не выходило, получалось злиться только на себя.

Сноу растолкал его посреди ночи, лицо у него было бледное и перепуганное, он старался держаться на расстоянии, боялся, что ли, что Тормунд ему шею свернет?  
\- Спи, - хрипло сказал ему Тормунд, забрал сигареты и ушел на кухню.   
От кошмаров горчило во рту, от настороженного взгляда блядского Сноу было больно - хуй в рот он взять не побоялся, а спать рядом, значит, боялся. Пиздюк кудрявый.

\- Часто у тебя такое? – негромко спросил Джон, черная тень в дверном проеме.  
\- Часто, - признался Тормунд. – Я посттравматик.  
Джон вздохнул.  
\- Я не бросаюсь на людей, - сухо сказал Тормунд. – Если боишься, я до утра на кухне посплю.  
Джон промолчал, но по его дыханию Тормунд слышал, что да – Джон очень хочет, небось, еще и дверь спальни табуреточкой подопрет.

Утром Джон сбежал. Отказался от завтрака и торопливо собрался, стараясь не показывать, насколько ему страшно, но страх сквозил в каждом его движении. Он вел себя как человек, которого заперли в одной комнате с медведем, например – медведь был сыт и не обращал внимания, но Джон косился покрасневшими от недосыпа глазами и дергался.  
«Что я такого делал ночью? – удивился Тормунд. – С чего кудряшку так переебало?»  
Спросить он не успел, Джон получил сообщение о том, что его такси прибыло, и мигом выкатился из квартиры, прихватив сумку. Хромой, а по ступенькам почти сбежал, даже не обернулся разочка. 

Тормунд позвонил ему через пару дней, - номер телефона он записал еще в цветочном магазине, когда Джон почти без сознания валялся у него на столе, - и сразу все понял по тому, как Джон осекся, услышав его голос.  
\- Я в столице, - ответил Джон. – Вернусь не скоро, у меня дела.  
Тормунд помолчал.   
С тем же успехом Джон мог правду сказать – нахуй ты мне нужен, ебанутый рыжий психованный дикарь, иди в жопу и больше никогда не появляйся. Но сказать правду он зассал, конечно, хипстерское ссыкло, дела у него в столице, ну охуеть теперь. Джон тоже молчал, а потом прервал вызов. 

Бухать столько Тормунд уже не мог, печень не казенная, так и до грамкинов допиться можно, поэтому он вооружился пинцетом, отобрал у более терпеливой Бриенны пакеты со стразами и вот… релаксировал под ревущий задорный паган-рок.   
Бриенна, слава всем богам, не задавала вопросов и не читала мораль «Тормунд-твою мать-я тебя предупреждала-чем ты думал». Она старательно демонстрировала, что ей совершенно наплевать, супом вот только подкармливала, и на второй день ее демонстративного похуизма Тормунд сломался и все рассказал. Бриенна долго молчала, потом пожала плечами и буркнула что-то вроде «Да и хуй с ним», и на этом тему закрыли. 

Дверной колокольчик звякнул, Бриенна выключила радио, Тормунд даже не обернулся – он воевал с пинцетом, пытаясь посадить крошечный монастырский бисер на голубые ленты.  
\- Твой клиент, - сказала Бриенна странно холодным тоном.  
\- Ты издеваешься, любовь моя? – рассердился Тормунд. – Разберись сама!  
За его спиной тяжело вздохнули. 

Тормунд отложил пинцет, стащил с головы выцветшую и застиранную черную бандану, которой прихватывал отросшие волосы, и обернулся - Джон Сноу, собственной персоной, мялся на пороге, без волкособа, зато с картонной подставкой и двумя большими стаканами кофе.  
\- Привет, - неуверенно сказал Джон. – Есть минутка?  
Тормунд испытал такую глубокую и безнадежную тоску, что едва не зарыдал от жалости к себе. 

Он был уверен, что выкорчевал нежные чувства к этой бессовестной заднице, и вот пожалуйста – стоило Джону появиться, как сердечко прыгнуло в горло, ладони вспотели, а на душе расцвела робкая радость и надежда. И правда - идиот, ничему жизнь не учит!  
Но Джон был такой… стройный и красивый, в узких джинсах и черной футболке, с неизменным пучком на затылке. Ссадины бесследно сошли с лица, и коричневые корки отвалились, только у левого глаза остался длинный и тонкий шрам-царапинка, как Тормунд и предвидел. Джон смотрел своими бездонными глазищами и молчал.

\- Я на перекур, - сказал Тормунд Бриенне и поднялся, стараясь не смотреть ей в лицо.  
Забрал с притолоки пачку сигарет и зажигалку, и вышел – Джон поспешил за ним, протянул стакан с кофе. Тормунд пощелкал зажигалкой, затянулся и выдохнул.  
\- Ну? – спросил он, игнорируя протянутый стакан. – Чего тебе, Сноу?  
\- Это твоя девушка? – спросил Джон.   
Тормунд взглянул на него с изумлением.   
\- Кто? Бриенна?   
Джон кивнул. Тормунд невольно рассмеялся.

\- Не приведи боги, - сказал он. – У нее хуй побольше моего и яйца из стали! Она мой бывший командир… вот держимся вместе.   
\- А-а, - сказал Джон. – Ты злишься на меня?  
\- С чего бы? – сухо спросил Тормунд. – Ты вроде умный мальчик, Сноу, правильно делаешь, что не хочешь связываться с опасным психом. Не пойму только, зачем ты сейчас приперся?   
\- Ты сердишься, - подытожил Джон.   
Тормунд курил и молчал. Он сообразил, что они со Сноу медленно прогуливаются и очень скоро догуляют до дома, где жил Тормунд.

\- Так что ты хотел? – жестко спросил Тормунд, когда сигарета закончилась. – Потрахаться без обязательств?  
\- Нет, без обязательств я не хочу, - ответил Джон и остановился.  
Ему тут же заехали локтем в бок, Джон машинально извинился, и получил в другое плечо – торчать посреди оживленного тротуара было не лучшей идеей. Тормунд сгреб его за шиворот и затащил в переулок, пришлось стоять вплотную, но зато здесь никто не норовил наступить на ногу или ткнуть локтем в почку. Тормунд крепко взял Джона за шкирку и встряхнул от души. 

\- Значит так, ворона ты драная, - сказал он. – У тебя минута, чтобы объясниться, иначе клянусь, чем хочешь, еще раз увижу у моего магазина – шею тебе сверну.  
Джон сглотнул.  
\- Я отвозил Брана в столицу, - сказал он. – Санса сама не справится, он ведь колясочник, а от Арьи толка мало, она сама по себе, и Теону нельзя поднимать тяжести, у него спина выбита, а мне надо было подумать… я не знал, что для тебя это важно. Ты ведь…  
Он дернул плечами.  
\- Ты такой компанейский, я за тобой наблюдал, ты дружишь со всеми… я думал ты и не заметишь, что я уехал.  
Тормунд молчал. Джон помрачнел.  
\- Прости, - с усилием сказал он. – Я понял. Больше не побеспокою.  
Он шагнул в сторону и взмахнул руками, когда Тормунд вовремя схватил его за плечо и затащил обратно.

\- Ни хрена не понял, - признался Тормунд. – Слишком много имен, колясочники какие-то… кто все эти люди?  
\- Моя семья, - просто ответил Джон.   
\- Вот что, Джон Сноу, - решил Тормунд. – Пошли ко мне, расскажешь все по порядку, а я тебя послушаю… а если решу, что ты мне врешь – по шее накостыляю.  
Джон улыбнулся, едва заметно, глазами и бровками, но это была хорошая, искренняя улыбка, и она вернула Тормунду надежду.

Тормунд считал себя более-менее порядочным человеком: Джона он пропустил вперед и до самого шестого этажа пялился, конечно, на его задницу, обтянутую непристойно узкими штанцами, но все равно планировал держать себя в руках. Поговорить. Обсудить перспективы. Кофе попить, как воспитанные люди…   
Как только дверь закрылась, Джон резко повернулся, схватил Тормунда за ворот рубашки и встал на цыпочки, пытаясь достать до губ. Тормунд машинально подхватил его под жопу и прижал к стене, ответил на лихорадочный поцелуй, припал губами к чуть загорелой шее. Не пожалело Джона южное солнце.   
Джон целовался жадно, зарывшись пальцами в рыжие волосы, оторвался на несколько секунд и прошептал:  
\- Солнцем поцелованный…  
И снова полез жадными губами. 

Тормунд без лишних церемоний опустил Джона на пол – Джон сполз, обхватил за ноги и потянулся лицом к ширинке. Благие намерения Тормунда растаяли как лед, он плохо соображал, когда такие пухлые губы оказывались рядом с его членом. Джон вскинул голову, черные глаза горели сквозь растрепанные кудрявые волосы, рот кривился от нетерпения.   
\- Ручонки убрал! – прикрикнул Тормунд.  
Джон послушно уперся руками в пол и разомкнул губы. Тормунд положил ладонь ему на затылок, направляя, и сладко вздохнул, когда мокрый и горячий рот обхватил головку. Джон старался, шумно всхлипывал, перемазался слюной, глаза у него стали совсем осоловевшими, ресницы слиплись от набежавших слез. 

Тормунд и хотел бы продержаться подольше, но Джон начал гортанно стонать, и плечи у него задрожали, в спертом воздухе прихожей пряно запахло еблей, в общем, ни хрена Тормунд не сумел удержаться, вцепился Джону в волосы, чтобы не отстранился, и кончил, заливая рот и лицо спермой. Джон привалился потным лбом к его ноге и тяжело дышал, с подбородка капало, распухший красный рот блестел. 

\- Дай попить? – сипло попросил он. – Мне надо умыться. Сваришь кофе?   
\- Так, потише тут, - усмехнулся Тормунд. – Нашелся Лорд-Командующий, посмотрите на него.   
\- Кстати у тебя в бороде стразы, - невозмутимо отозвался Джон. – Это сейчас модно или что?  
Тормунд заглянул в зеркало в прихожей и выругался, борода сияла ну чисто как у дорнийской принцессы. Джон, улыбаясь, поднялся на ноги и ушел в ванную.  
Тормунд вдруг ощутил, что неловкость между ними бесследно пропала. Он знал, что они поговорят и все выяснят, и больше не злился на Джона, надеялся, что Джон Сноу доверится ему.

\- Я не знаю, с чего начать, - признался Джон. – У меня была большая семья, я с ними вырос.   
Тормунд слушал. Джон хозяйничал на его кухне и рассказывал: про мачеху, которая терпеть его не могла и сплавила в пансионат на отшибе, про отца, у которого, кроме незаконнорожденного сына, было пятеро законных детей и еще приемыш; и про пикник в столице, куда собралось все семейство, но без Джона, вестимо, потому что Джон был отрезанный ломоть, ублюдок. 

\- Ты слышал о бандах, которые по ночам орудовали на дорогах? – спросил Джон. – Фреи, Веселые Ребята?   
\- Не просто слышал, - задумчиво ответил Тормунд. – Мои друзья помогали вычистить этих тварей с Королевского тракта… а что, твоя семья им попалась?  
Джон сглотнул.   
\- Отцу и Роббу отрубили голову, - сказал он как-то сухо, словно о чужих. – Мачеха… вроде как умерла еще до того, как ей горло перерезали, сердце не выдержало, а Санса… она, понимаешь, она очень красивая, она хотела быть моделью.  
Он замолчал. Тормунд тоже помолчал. Он прекрасно понимал, что с красивыми девчонками делают такие сволочи, как Кровавые Скоморохи и прочие гады. 

\- Но они с Теоном сбежали, - сказал Джон, когда сумел справиться с голосом. – Теона тоже... он смазливый. Ему тоже досталось, порезали его сильно…  
\- Это он колясочник? – спросил Тормунд.   
Пить кофе ему расхотелось. Ему вообще расхотелось есть, он бы предпочел посадить Джона к себе на колени, но тот метался по кухне туда-сюда. Наверное, ему нужно было выговориться. 

\- Нет, колясочник – это Бран, - сказал Джон. – Это младший, ему еще в машине позвоночник сломало, от столкновения, он отрубился, поэтому его не тронули. А Рикона застрелили.  
Джон шумно сглотнул, лицо у него было белое, глаза блестели.  
\- Рикон самый младший, - почти прошептал Джон. – Он кричать начал, плакать, ну его и…   
\- Иди сюда, - не выдержал Тормунд, и все-таки сгреб Джона, поглаживал по волосам, пока Джон молчал и тяжело дышал.  
\- А Арью живьем закопали, - сказал он.  
Тормунду стало нехорошо – уж сколько он всякого дерьма повидал, но одно дело на войне, а другое дело – когда вот так поступают с гражданскими, тем более – с детьми.

\- Арья маленькая кнопочка, - глухо проговорил Джон. – Но она на самом деле сильная, она конкурс фехтовальщиков выиграла среди юниоров, она выбралась, только у нее, понимаешь, память отшибло.   
\- Бедолага, - искренне сказал Тормунд.  
\- Мы ее долго не могли разыскать, - Джон его как будто не слышал, он смотрел перед собой остановившимся взглядом, переживал ужасы прошлого. – Она в приют попала, но потом сама все вспомнила и вернулась домой… нас так мало осталось, а Санса на меня сердится.  
\- За что? – удивился Тормунд.  
\- За то, что меня с ними не было, - кривовато улыбаясь, сказал Джон. – И мне не досталось.  
\- Чего-чего? – изумился Тормунд.  
\- Санса не злая, - заступился Джон. – Она даже лечилась.  
Он вдруг ухмыльнулся, страшно и совсем не весело, и отвел волосы от лица.  
\- У меня полно своих мертвецов, которые ходят за мной по пятам, - серьезно сказал Джон. – Я тоже кричу по ночам.  
Тормунд кивнул. 

\- Вороненок, а чем я тебя напугал? – спросил он, поддавшись любопытству. – Тогда, ночью? Я тебя ударил, или что?  
Джон взглянул на него скептически.  
\- Сначала ты кричал на разных языках, а потом расплакался, - сказал он. – За руки меня хватал.   
Тормунд поморщился.  
\- Прости, - буркнул он в сторону, догадываясь, что Джон ему никогда не скажет про синяки, которые наверняка остались от той хватки. Вот ведь блядство.   
\- Мы поладим, - уверенно сказал Джон, прикоснувшись к его щеке. – Я тебя нисколечко не боюсь, рыжий… дай татухи посмотреть?


	5. Chapter 5

У Тормунда было прекрасное настроение, великолепное просто… которое моментально улетучилось, когда он увидел, кто явился в магазинчик.  
Бриенна умотала в банк, Джон маячил в сквере - Тормунд приглядывал за ним, вынес плед и чай, когда похолодало, и пачку печенья для Призрака, который почти сразу забился под плед, устроившись у Джона в ногах, только нос и торчал, но печенье благосклонно принял. Тормунд воевал с мелкими дешевыми букетиками из остатков цветов и обрезков лент. Букетики выставляли в ведре с водой прямо на улице, и до вечера разбирали и раскупали все до единого. 

Тормунд услышал дверной колокольчик, взглянул на посетительниц – девочку лет шестнадцати, с длинным лошадиным лицом, и высокую загорелую короткостриженную бабень, явно Железную островитянку. Островитянка не обращала на Тормунда внимания, она принялась изучать витрину с оригинальными букетами, которые Бриенна составляла не из цветов, а из ракушек, шишек, больших ярких пуговиц и прочей нестандартной дребедени.   
А вот девочка подошла вплотную и посмотрела на Тормунда большими серыми глазами, и от этого взгляда его даже передернуло – убийцу Тормунд всегда мог распознать.

\- Привет, - сказала девочка, и мило улыбнулась. – Красивые цветочки.  
\- Ты Арья Старк, - безошибочно угадал Тормунд, потому что девочка была до боли похожа на Джона и разрезом глаз, и очертаниями лица. – Ты не за цветами явилась.  
Она снова улыбнулась, довольно холодно, словно увидела смешное насекомое. Тормунд ее не боялся, но ему сделалось неуютно – дети не должны так выглядеть, особенно – маленькие девочки, не должно быть у маленьких девочек такого холода в глазах. 

\- Не за цветами, - сказала она, положила руки на витрину и подалась вперед, с интересом рассматривая Тормунда. – Вот ты какой, значит.  
Тормунд кривовато улыбнулся. Он чуть было не потянулся за острыми ножницами, но вовремя успел остановиться, от малолетки ножницами обороняться - вот стыдоба-то.   
\- А эта ваша Санса тоже придет на меня посмотреть? – поинтересовался он.  
Арья Старк улыбнулась, показав белые и ровные передние зубки.   
\- Санса уже была, - ответила Арья. – Она тебя не одобрила, дядя, сказала, что выглядишь, как дикарь.  
Тормунд заулыбался, по неохотным рассказам Джона он уже понял, что за фрукт эта Санса, и чего стоит ее мнение. Арья внимательно всматривалась в его лицо.

Спутница, островитянка, бесцеремонно вытащила из витрины букет с голубыми раковинами, подошла к Тормунду и спросила хрипловатым, прокуренным голосом:  
\- Сколько?   
\- Там ценник висит вроде, - ответил Тормунд.  
Островитянка посмотрела на него холодным взглядом, потом молча достала кошелек, туго набитый наличкой, и шлепнула на прилавок стопку купюр. Тормунд и бровью не повел, люди с Железных островов даже в век безналичного расчета предпочитали расплачиваться наличными, карточкам они не доверяли… спасибо, хоть не мешок железной мелочи притащила. 

\- Держи, малыш, - сказала островитянка и аккуратно положила букет перед Арьей. – Теперь поплывешь со мной в Асшай?  
Арья закатила глаза, но букет взяла.  
\- Хрена ли вам там понадобилось? – не выдержал Тормунд. – Край света, духотища, полчища мух и народ совершенно конченый.  
\- Интересно, - просто ответила Арья, осторожно поглаживая разноцветные раковины. – Говорят, если плыть на запад, можно попасть на восток… в Асшай.  
\- Джон знает, что ты собираешься в вояж? – осведомился Тормунд.  
\- Джон ничего не знает, - спокойно ответила Арья.   
Она помолчала, потом почти неохотно сказала:  
\- Джон слишком долго всех нас защищал… пусть отдохнет.

Она взглянула на Тормунда, наклонилась и очень тихо спросила:  
\- Почему у Джона синяки?  
«Зря ножницы не взял», - подумал Тормунд, увидев серые глаза, лишенные выражения, так близко.   
Арью даже можно было бы назвать миленькой, если бы не мертвый, лишенный эмоций взгляд. Она вроде и улыбалась, и реплики подавала вовремя, как робот, которого научили маскироваться под человека, а взгляд был неживой, Тормунду даже показалось, что если он проведет пальцами по щеке Арьи, с нее свалится пластиковая маска, а под ней откроется... что-то ужасное. 

Тормунд пялился на нее, а думал про синяки Джона. О том, как Джон молча подставлял руки, но на его лице огненными буквами было написано желание, чтобы его связали. Тормунд так-то был не фанат всей этой поебени, но Джону нравилось ощущать себя беспомощным, неудивительно, если учесть, что он свою ебанутую семейку годами тащил на хребте. Тормунду куда больше нравилось смотреть на очертания своего хера на плоском животе Джона, в этом было нечто завораживающее, словно под кожей двигалась огромная змея.   
Джон вскидывался и стонал, иногда у него текли слезы, волосы прилипали к щекам, но член стоял крепко и твердо, подтекал слюдой на живот. Тормунд вот не особо любил порно как раз за вялые хуйцы и стоны боли, которые пытались выдать за страсть, а у Джона всегда стояло крепко, и стонал от совсем по-другому, мотал головой, жмурился и был таким красивым и таким беспомощным, что у Тормунда от нежности замирало сердце. Он держал лицо Джона обеими руками, любовался им, а Джон смотрел в ответ сияющими черными глазами… и вроде как был счастлив - не с семейкой своей долбанутой, помешанной на мести и эгоизме, а с Тормундом, в его маленькой квартирке на шестом этаже.

\- Какие еще синяки? – спросил Тормунд.  
Арья прищурилась.  
\- Тебе что, не рассказывали, что делают птички и пчелки? – поддел ее Тормунд и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Арья рассмеялась, запрокинув голову.   
Жутенькая все-таки девочка, может, и правда, лучше ей уплыть куда-нибудь в Асшай, там все такие, приживется, как своя.

Островитянка взглянула на него недовольно и оттеснила Арью плечом.  
\- Я тебя потом просвещу, - пообещала она. – Пойдем?  
\- Пойдем, - согласилась Арья, не отводя от Тормунда взгляда. – Я уже увидела, что хотела.  
Она выглянула в окно, убедившись, что Джон сидит спиной и не заметил этого вторжения, кивнула островитянке и они ушли. 

Тормунд так и не понял, кем они приходятся друг другу - подружками, или островитянка была телохранительницей, или кем еще, Джон ничего не говорил о бабе с Железных островов. Но ему определенно стало легче дышать, когда они свалили, он попытался вспомнить, когда это к нему заглядывала девица, похожая на Сансу Старк, но так и не вспомнил, красивые бабы в цветочную лавку заходили каждый день, всех не упомнишь. 

Тормунд поставил на поднос чашку кофе, бумажный пакет со свежими круассанами, - только утром купил в булочной Пирожка, - и пачку печенья для Призрака. Никто в округе больше не удивлялся, Тормунд и не думал скрывать, что Джон с ним живет, в общем-то всем было наплевать на самом деле.  
Так что Тормунд совершенно открыто поцеловал Джона в кудрявую макушку и поставил поднос на столик. Призрак высунул морду из-под пледа, чихнул и раззявил алую пасть в дружелюбной улыбке, он Тормунда полюбил, позволял себя тискать, а по утрам, когда Тормунд пытался стащить с кровати огромную белую тушу, Призрак лизал руки и жалобно повизгивал.

Джон отодвинул ноутбук, потянулся, хрустнув шеей, и сказал:  
\- Ненавижу цифры.  
\- Бросай свою бухгалтерию, кудряшка, - улыбнулся Тормунд. – Будешь рекламировать мужское белье.  
Джон взглянул на него со скепсисом, взял чашку с кофе и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Не горю желанием трусами сверкать, - сказал он. – Зачем Арья приходила?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – насторожился Тормунд.  
Джон улыбнулся.  
\- Через витрину увидел, как вы ругаетесь, - признался он. – Я подумал, что надо тебя спасать, но потом решил, что ты же взрослый мужик, военный хирург, сам справишься.  
\- Зассал, да? – развеселился Тормунд.  
\- Да, - сконфуженно признался Джон. – Арья после приюта очень странная стала, я ее люблю, но иногда не понимаю.  
\- А что за баба с ней?  
Джон пожал плечами.  
\- Взял бы и спросил, - огрызнулся он. – Подруга какая-то… наверное.  
\- Мне-то что до чужих подруг, - Тормунд улыбнулся. – У меня своя есть.  
Он попытался погладить Джона по волосам, Джон шлепнул его по ладони и поджал губы, но через пару секунд улыбнулся.

\- Куда-нибудь сходим на выходных? – спросил он. – В кино?   
\- Только не на «Любовник-брат»! – взмолился Тормунд. – Мне Бриенна уши прожужжала, не хочу ни видеть, ни слышать!   
Джон пожал плечами.   
\- Выбирай, что хочешь, рыжий, - рассеянно сказал он, косясь в открытый экран ноутбука. - «Золотые плащи» вроде бы выходят на следующей неделе, пойдем?   
\- Как вам будет угодно, Лорд-Командующий, - поддразнил его Тормунд и поцеловал в плечо.


End file.
